tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega
"Still, at the end of the day, life goes on (for the rest of us, at least). Makes me wonder if we're fighting to make life better or just keep it from getting worse." '' | }} '''Omega' is a member of the League of Salvation. Description When human, Miguel is a tall, handsome Brazilian man in his early twenties with dark, medium-length hair. He wears a red short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Miguel is careful about his appearance, making sure to eat a healthy diet and exercise regularly. When exposed to Omega Radiation, he is able to take on a superhuman "Omega" form that is entirely non-reflective black, save for his eyes, which are pure white. His Omega form has a “corona” effect that appears as a flame-like yellow aura with black globes of various sizes. He is taller and more muscular in this form, helping to disguise his true self. History It is unknown when or how Miguel received his powers. However, when he was twelve a villain tried to destroy his residence of Queens. His power activated in response to the villain's presence, allowing him to blast the attacker and save the day. He was able to keep his identity secret through all this as all most people saw was an adult Omega form flying into the sky and catching the villain by surprise. Over the next few years Miguel experimented in secret with his powers whenever a hero or villain was close enough. Whenever one of the latter threatened his home, the enigmatic Omega always seemed to show up out of nowhere and save the day. Eventually he was invited to join the League of Salvation, which he gladly accepted. He also entered college (majoring in engineering) and got a part-time job at an auto repair shop. 'To Save the World!' After the invasion, Omega teamed up with Stormlord to battle Fury and The Beastman. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Miguel is generally good-natured. He sometimes frets about having to balance his job, studies and superhero life, but manages to retain a sense of humour about it. He knows when to be serious, however, and will not hesitate to do what he believes is right. He is good friends with Fade, having worked with him several times over the past year. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Miguel can use Omega Radiation to assume his “Omega form,” fly, project energy bolts (both concussive and lethal), gain superhuman strength and endurance and create constructs of Omega energy, though these last only as long as he concentrates on them. He is by no means invulnerable in this form, but he is far tougher, and more so with more heroes/villains to gain energy from. He can also temporarily drain the Omega energy of another super-powered being, dampening their powers and providing him with a temporary source. This is a finite, yet very large amount, and can last indefinitely if he conserves it. After approximately twenty-four hours the victim regains the full use of their abilities, but until then they are noticeably weakened. In order to drain a being, Omega requires extended contact and full concentration, though a tough but breakable shield surrounds him when he begins absorbing. Category:League of Salvation Category:Half-Dragon